eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombehs
Zombies, or Zombehs as spelt in Eddsworld, are often featured in Edd's work. This series started out as a short film on Newgrounds called Zombehs, which eventually evolved into a series. Sometimes, even his own friends become Zombehs (notably Matt). The series of toons Zombeh Attack, as well as the flash standalone Zombeh Nation have both been a great success and are among Edd's most popular work. They have been on the front-page of Newgrounds and won some trophies. Edd has not hinted at any other of his films featuring Zombehs. However there are a few in Bang, Boom, Splat! and Hello Hellhole. Zombehs also appear briefly in WTFuture, when Edd's future self travels back to the time of Zombeh Attack. The hands of a few Zombehs can be seen sticking up from their graves in Tord's Adventure, but are gunned down by the title character before they fully emerge. Appearances *''Zombeh Attack: Zombehs invade the town Edd and the others are in and attempt to eat their brains. Matt becomes a civilised Zombeh and leads an horde of Zombehs. While Edd and Tom fought them, Tord becomes a Zombeh and attacks the other two while they were driving away from the town. *Tord's Adventure: Zombeh hands popped out of the graves leading to Edd's house. Tord simply shoots them all down with an AK-47 and continues on his way. *Zombeh Attack 2: Matt and Tord come to back to life as civilised zombehs. Tord goes over to Edd for help while Matt goes to Tom. Both of their goals was to get the necronomicon, a book would lift the Zombeh curse off them. They go across the zombeh infested town. Eventually, Tord finds the right book and has the curse lifted off him while Matt gets a fake book and is sucked into it. *Zombeh Nation: Matt is trapped in a Zombeh infested underground train station and it's up to the gang to save him. *Zombeh Attack 3: Matt has escaped from the necronomicon and is trying to destroy the town. Tom and Edd go after him and eventually he is defeated when he falls down on a conveniently placed fondue set. It turns out Edd and Tom have been bitten during the fight and they wait until they die and reanimate as zombehs. *Hello Hellhole: Edd, Matt, and Tord eat at a place called Zombee Cafe. Many zombehs are seen working at the restaurant. *Bang, Boom, Splat!: On level 3, the enemies you have to shoot are Zombehs. *WTFuture: Zombehs were briefly shown when Future Edd had returned to the past in Zombeh Attack and ended up at the moment where Matt gets his arm bitten off by a Zombeh. *5 Questions: Although not technically an appearance, they were mentioned only, and Edd reckons a very big knife or a fork would be a useful weapon to use in combat them, and proceeds to stab a zombeh in the face with a fork. *Oh Noes Teh Zombehs: Three zombehs appeared in a short flash Edd posted on his Newgrounds account, where they slowly walk towards Edd, Tom and Tord while they are unsure what to do. *The Snogre: The Snogre, when defeated, the toxic waste fell on some normal humans and they turned into zombehs. This is the first appearance of the zombehs since ''Zanta Claws III. This also brings a cliffhanger for Fun Dead. *''Hide and Seek: Zombehs makes a cameo on the TV for a sec before Edd and Tom watches Professor Why. *Fun Dead: The Zombehs make their official return in this episode. *Trick or Threat: Zombehs make a cameo on a TV show for a single frame. *Saloonatics: A woman that was ran over by a train was revived by Edward Gold as a Zombeh. *The End: A Zombeh's leg was fished up by Matt at the lake in "The End: Part 1". Later, in "The End: Part 2", Edd, Matt and Tord watch "Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell and Outer Space IV", and at the end of the episode Edd, Matt, and Tom watch the direct sequel. Notable Individuals Zombeh Matt In ''Zombeh Attack, Matt's arm was bitten off by a zombeh, and then he too turned into one. Unlike the others, he was capable of intelligent speech and kept his mind, therefore becoming their leader. He was originally green-skinned like all the other zombehs, but in Zombeh Attack III, he was grey-skinned. Aside from the change in skin colour and red pupils in ZA3, the only main difference between this Matt and the regular one is the lack of a left arm, which is replaced by that of a skeleton at the midpoint of ZA3. Zombeh Tord During the first Zombeh Attack, Tord was killed. In the intro of Zombeh Attack II, Edd, Tom, a priest and a random woman are mourning him. After the funeral, Edd places a fork and spoon on Tord's grave, which gets struck by lightning and ends up resurrecting Tord. Like Matt, he too kept his mind. His appearance is generally the same as it was when he was alive, except for the green skin, missing right eye and, eventually, a missing leg. Jasper A zombeh Paul made in resemblance to himself, eventually revived for an upcoming short called "Jasper and Ted". Private Brains Private Brains is a female zombeh in Zombeh Matt's undead army. When "General" Matt spoke to her, he told her to get a haircut and some highlights, which she did sometime before Matt replaced his left arm later in the episode. Gallery ZombehT.PNG|A Zombeh infested train station. ZombehW.PNG|A Zombeh waiter serves Edd. Snogre10.png|Eddsworld donators turned into Zombehs. Dddo.jpg|Edd, Tom, & Matt surrounded by zombehs at asdfland. Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Zombehs Category:Characters voiced by Tord Larsson Category:Characters voiced by Matt Hargreaves Category:Eddsworld Legacy characters